Love To See You Cry
by Gimli der Zwerg
Summary: This is a sequel to 'With Time'. Please read and review. The second chapter appears! And it's the Council. Major Gimli angst and Dwarf abuse ahead in this fic!
1. Abuse

Finally I got it up! Here is the first chapter of my first REAL series. Please review and give me suggestions, criticism etc etc because I want this to be written well and any ideas will be taken seriously into account I can assure you.  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. There may be a few OC's but apart from that everything is Tokien's. The song 'Love To See You Cry' is sung by Enrique Iglesias, and inspired this story for the most part.  
  
  
  
Maybe I just wanna touch you  
  
Feel you warm inside again  
  
Maybe I just wanna hurt you  
  
The sweetest pleasure is pain.  
  
I don't know why... why  
  
But I love to see you cry  
  
I don't know why... why  
  
It just makes me feel alive.  
  
The young Dwarf froze to the spot, his heart beginning to race. No, not again... not again... please. The footsteps came nearer and nearer. He backed against the wall, breathing hard. Maybe he should run. But no, there was nowhere to run to. He had to face it. Face it like the fighter he was.  
  
Wasn't he?  
  
The door opened and his breath caught in his throat. He forced back a sob, a scream. He mustn't scream. If he screamed he would hurt more. Why did his father hurt him so? Why did he hate him so?  
  
The elder Dwarf takes his son by the arm, pulling him forward. With a single gesture he signals for him to get down on the floor. His son obeys, trembling in fear as he sinks to his knees with his head bowed, wiry red hair falling forward, hiding his face.  
  
'Maybe today he won't hurt me much... maybe...' he shuts his eyes tight, hearing his Father pulling out his belt, 'No... he is mad today. Mad... oh, why must you hurt me so?'  
  
He barely manages to stifle a cry as the belt cracked down on his back, splitting open the barely healed wounds from yesterday. Was it yesterday? It might have been the day before. It made no difference to him.  
  
Pain... more pain flooded through his body from the belt whipping hard onto his back. He nearly screams, tears springing to his eyes. No... no, he mustn't cry... but it hurts so much! It hurts... it hurts...  
  
'But Father likes doing it to me... but why? I do not understand. Why would he enjoy HURTING me?'  
  
He cannot hold it in any longer. He screams, and his sobs break loose. He curls on the floor, his small body shaking in terror and agony. The whipping halts for a moment, as though in hesitation, then hits the small creature writhing on the floor. One strike, two strikes, three strikes... 'Will it ever end? No... it will not. Pain is always there, even when he doesn't...hurt me.'  
  
Suddenly, the beating ceases. Strong arms wrap around the small Dwarf, pulling him up. A gentle voice whispers in his ear as he sobs desperately, small cries of pain escaping his lips.  
  
"It is over, son... it is over..." the rich voice, the one he'd heard from Day One. It was always like this. When the beating stopped he would embrace him, calm him. And he would trust him, trust that he was safe in his Fathers arms. Surely his Father had a reason for doing this to him. He must have. He could not hate his Father. He looked up to him, he was small in comparison, he was of no meaning, no use at all. His Father had every right to do this to him.  
  
Didn't he?  
  
With a quavering sigh, the younger Dwarf drifted into a deep slumber, washing away all the pain in his body and soul, all his cares. When he was asleep nobody could get him.  
  
The older Dwarf smiled as he ocked his son in his arms, "You are a good boy, Gimli."  
  
Gloin sat with a look of anguish on his face. He hated this, but he could not help himself. It was a disease with no cure.  
  
He loved to see him cry.  
  
  
  
TBC...  
  
So, how do you think I did? I hope there is enough material here for me to carry on with. Please review and give me any suggestions you may have. And if you haven't heard 'Love To See You Cry' by Enrique Iglesias I suggest you hear it! It is a beautiful, haunting song -I hate Hero but this is just so beautiful. Anyway, please review and I'll get writing the next chapter when I'm sure you guys like this! 


	2. The Council

Second chapter now! Glad that some of you peeps anjoyed the first chapter! this one's pretty short, and is basically the Council. Sorry about that! The first chapter was set before the Hobbit, the next ones are set several years later during the War of the Ring, so Gimli is a lot older which will change the general way of thinking.  
  
Hope you got all that! Now for the disclaimer... I own nothing. The genius Tolkien owns it but not me... *weeps* and the song 'Love To See You Cry' is sung by Enrique Iglesias.  
  
Maybe I just wanna touch you  
  
Feel you warm inside again  
  
Maybe I just wanna hurt you  
  
The sweetest pleasure is pain.  
  
I don't know why... why  
  
But I love to see you cry  
  
I don't know why... why  
  
It just makes me feel alive.  
  
Everything had to start somewhere. Ea had begun with the Song of Ilúvator. But where had Ilúvator begun? Where had Aule, Yavanna, and Ulmo begun? Where did the Hobbits begin?  
  
The young Dwarf pondered these unanswerable questions as Elrond spoke. The Elf-Lord was talking about the Story of the Ring. He knew that he should be listening, but what was the point? It did not matter how this Thing came into being. What was important was the fact that it was, and must be destroyed.  
  
Gimli sighed. The Council had gone on for a terribly long time. He pushed a strand of red hair from his eyes just as Elrond motioned for his father to stand up. Gimli shifted uncomfortably in his seat. This tale was not new to him, and the very memory of the Black Riders on their black horses was enough to send shivers down his spine. Yet, it was the terrible beasts that he feared more than the terror's that rode them. Oh, how he hated horses! They were so big, and so dangerous, with wild rolling eyes and foaming tongues champing angrily on their bits....  
  
Gimli mentally shook himself out of his steadily darkening thoughts just as Bilbo stood. The rest of the Council members all fixed their eyes on the old Hobbit, and Boromir, the Man of Gondor murmured something inaudible beneath his breath.  
  
Gimli watched, growing more and more amazed as the minutes went on. Bilbo's tale was wholly new to both him and his father, and Gimli found himself wondering at the strength and solidness of the Halflings. Maybe they were stronger than their stature and build let on. Not that Gimli had ever truly doubted it, having heard the story of the Quest for Erebor many many times, which meant hearing about Bilbo's many endeavours.  
  
This opinion was further heightened as Frodo was instructed to stand and tell his tale. Gimli felt almost sorry for him as he tentatively began. He obviously wasn't a tried story-teller like his elderly uncle. But the Hobbit's tale was truly amazing, and Gimli wondered whether any other creature alive could have withstood the Ringwraiths as he and his three Hobbit companions had done.  
  
But as the Council wore on, Gimli became slightly restless. He shifted in his seat, and grimaced silently at the stabbing pain that dug into his back. Gloin shot him a look, and Gimli slumped down with a sigh. They seemed to have been here an eternity... the young Dwaf drifted in and ut of his own thoughts, when they were interrupted by a shout from the corner.  
  
"But you will not send him off alone, surely Master!"  
  
A few Council members jumped, and turned towards a stout Hobbit that had popped up from the corner where he had been sitting unnoticed, a look of steely determintaion on his face. Elrond laughed slightly.  
  
"No indeed! You at least shall go with him. It is hardly possible to seperate you even when he is summoned to a secret Council and you are not."  
  
The Hobbit sat down, and Gimli allowed himself to laugh a little at the look of relief and embarassment on his face.  
  
"A nice pickle we've landed ourselves in, Mr Frodo...."  
  
A pickle indeed, Gimli thought. A pickle indeed.  
  
Now this is a short chapter that has taken ages to get up because of life outside the written world, but more will come soon I hope! Please review! 


End file.
